Popstar Love Life
by Princess Luna Angels
Summary: Lucy's a Famous Popstar with her band,NEW YETERDAY.Her band mates are all Boys and have a MAJOR crush on her. Who Will she fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: "Hi Guys!"**

**Lucy: "Luna-Chan Is going to Write another Story!"**

**Luna: "SO Sorry For not updating my other stories but I have so much Story Ideas that I NEED to write on!"**  
**Lucy: "I'm writing My own story!"**

**Luna: "Ooh Who's the main characters or should I say Couple?"**

**Lucy: *blushes* "I AM NOT TELLING!"**

**Luna: "Find and I hope you enjoy this freakishly GOOD Story!"**

**Lucy: "HAI!"**

**Luna: "Da fuck and IF I LOVE this Story so Much I will update it kay!?"**

**Lucy: "YEAH!"**

**Luna: "Here's the freakishly AWESOME Summary!"**

* * *

_Summary: Lucy's a Famous Pop star with her band. Her band mates are all Boys though._

_Who Will she fall in love with?_

"Come On Hurry up!" Shouted a Blonde haired singer.

"Shut up!" Voices of Boys replied back

"Who says Girls take alot of time doing there hair and makeup while SOME Boys take a HUGE aloot off time doing their Clothes and makeup?" The blonde haired Singer known as Lucy Heartfillia smirked.

"Must be Hypocrites!" A Raven haired Boy replied.

"Whats Hypocrites?" A Pinked/Salmon Haired Boy confusing Asked.

"Shut Up and hurry up!" Snaped Lucy.

"Where Done Mom!" A blonde haired Boy answered back.

The boys snickered while Lucy Got pissed off.

"Okay SONS Get your asses Up Stage Now the audience are Waitng." She sacrasticly Replied back.

"Alright, MOM!" The 6 Boys replied.

The seven Band Mates Went up on stage and Lucy Grabbed the microphone.

"Hey Minna!" She smiled while the crowded cheered.

The fans had signs with "I LOVE YOU" or "GO NEW YESTERDAY"

The fans Also had T-shirts with the NEW YESTERDAY**. (band Name)**

"Okay Lets Start!"

* * *

**Song Name: "Angel with a Shotgun"**

**Artist: "Nightcore" (Original song by The Cab.)**

The Boys played there Intrustments while Lucy got ready sang.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_

_**Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_

_**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**_

_**Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

_**If love's a fight, than I shall die,**_

_**With my heart on a trigger**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer**_

_**And major Tom will sing along,**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun,**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive**_

_**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

* * *

Lucy made a Pose when she finished the song.

"YEAH!" The Crowed Yelled and appaulsed.

"Thank You Minna!" Lucy Yelled to the crowed with her famous pretty Smile.

The Band Left the stage and There Manager Mirajane Strauss said "Good work" to them.

**(Oops I forgot to tell you what they where weraing gomenisai!)**

Lucy was wearing a black Short skirt, A loose white tank top, A black tie and Black Boots.

her hair was down with Black Sprayed strips off hair.

The boys where wearing A black leather jacket, A black leather Pants and there Favoruite Colour for the t-shirt.

Nastu=Red

Gray=Blue

Jellal= Dark Blue

Loke= Green

Sting=White

Rogue= Black

Gajeel= Sliver/Metal

After the Concert they Returned back to there So called secret base.

When they arrived Natsu ran to the kitchen and searched for FOOD.

Gajeel Sat on the couch more Like JUMPED on the couch and grabbed the channel and fliped through the Channels.

Gray Went up to His room and I Don't what he was doing.

Jellal same With Gray went up to His room and I Don't what he was doing.

Sting Ran to the Kitchen trying to start A fight with Natsu.

Rogue Standed there watching everybody Saying "Not interested"

Loke was Flirting with ME again

Lucy signed and went up to her room and Started hearing Noises.

"hmm Strange when I was down There No-one was shouting and When I came up here I here Shouting, all well" Lucy Got changed and had a nap.

_Down stairs_

Once Lucy went upstairs the Boys Started a Rukus.

"HEY FLAME-BRAIN HANDS OFF MY LUCY!" shouted the Gray.

"YOUR LUCY, MORE LIKE MIND!?" The boys replied back.

They kept fighting over lucy and Lucy woke up.

_Lucy POV_

"Uugh!" I groaned.

"Why are the boys making a ruckus?"

"All well" I Thought.

I grabbed my phone and Went on Facebook.

_Lucy Heartfillia LOGGED ON_

_Levy: "Hi Lu-chan!"_

_Lucy: "Hey Levy-chan!"_

_Erza: "Hey Lucy It's great To talked to you again"_

_Lucy: "Werid But okay"_

_LEVY POSTED SOMETHING __**(nonfication)**_

Lucy Clicked on Levy's wall and When she saw it she got pretty pissed off.

_Picture off LucyxGray LucyxNatsu LucyxSting LucyxRogue LucyxLoke LucyxGajeel LucyxJellal (Photos Taken by Levy)_

_Posted 1 second ago_

_Levy: "Who is Lu-chan going to Be with?"_

_Posted 2 Seconds Ago_

_1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Likes_

_1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Comments_

_Lucy:"The Hell!?"_

_Erza: "Ooh Who will Lucy be with?" (sad she likes Jellal)_  
_Levy: "Hehehehhe" (also Sad cause Gajeel)_

_Lucy: "Your Being Like Mira NOW!"_

_**Mira, natsu, Sting, Gray, Rogue, Jellal, Gajeel and Loke have logged in**_

_Natsu: "WHATS WITH THIS PIC AND THE COMMENTS AND LIKES?!"_

_Sting: "THE HELL!?"_

_Rogue:..._

_Jellal:?_

_Gajeel: "THE FUCKEND HELL?!"_

_Gray; "Calm Down dude and Be with me!"_

_Loke: "NO BE WITH ME!"_

_mira; "Ooh I vote FOR NALU!"_

_Lucy: "WTF?!"_

_Levy:"NO GRALU!"_

_Lucy: "WTF!?"_  
_Mira: "Lucy NALU is NatsuxLucy and Gralu is GrayxLucy._

_Sting:"NO StICY!"_

_Loke: "NO LOLU!"_  
_Gajeel: "GALU!"_  
_Rogue; "RoLu..."_

_Jellal: "SHUT UP!"_

_**Lucy heartfillia logged out**_

The Hell? Lucy said while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks For reading Minna!**

**Hope You like it and please vote in my poll for Who should Lucy be who.**

**Review, follow or Favourite (your chose)**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: "Hello Guys!"**

**Luna: "I have decided to update Popstar Love Life again cause I love it!**

**Luna: "Hoped you enjoyed and Please Review, Follow and favourite (your choice)**

**Luna:"Thank you enjoy reading!"**

**Luna: "Here's the summary!"**

* * *

_Summary:Lucy's a Famous Popstar with her band. Her band mates are all Boys and have a MAJOR crush on her. Who Will she fall in love with?_

_Previously__:_

_The Hell? Lucy said while drifting off to sleep._

* * *

Imformation:

Lucy- Vocalist and lead Dancer

Gray: Back Up Vocalist and Guitarist

Natsu: Drums

Gajeel: Guitarist

Jellal: Key-bored/Piano

Sting: Dancer and Backup Drumer

Rogue: Dancer and Backup Key-bored/Piano

Loke: Dancer and Backup Guitarist

Mirajane- Manager

* * *

"Cheep Cheep!' A Bird Whistle through the window.

"What?!" Lucy Woke up and Looked around to see where the noise had came from.

"Oh just a bird... WAIT WHY ARE THE WINDOWS OPEN!?" Lucy Yelled Confusedly.

She then felt something warm on her bed.

She looked to her side and saw PINK hair.

She them immediately Kicked it off the bed with a SUPER Double Lucy Kick.

"OW!" IT groaned.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Lucy helded up a Big pan that came from No Where.

"Why did you do that Luce? and It's Natsu Dragneel SEXIST Guy in the Whole World!"

He smirked.

Lucy snorted "Change the U In GUY To A that's what YOU are!" Lucy smirked.

"EH, I AM HAPPY, How did you know?" He smiled.

"What and Idiot!" She thought.

"Anyways Since I AM a Dragon I will Get My Revenge on you for hitting me with a PAN!" He smiled evilly.

"If you are a Dragon you probably have rabies since Dragons are Wild animals" She pointed out.

"NO DRAGONS ARE COOL ANIMALS!" He yelled.

"...Oh Plus Retarded in it too!" She smiled.

"WTF!?" Natsu shouted.

"What?!" She bored-ly asked.

"What does Ritated mean!?" He said.

"It means... GET OUT OFF MY ROOM!" She kicked Natsu out off the window to where he belongs.

"Hmmm That's what he gets!' Lucy said.

Lucy then went to take a shower.

After she showered her phone rang.

Lucy ran to her Pink Phone with hearts on it she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Is this you Lucy?, Mira here"

"Oh Hey Mira"

"Tonight where having a concert at 6.30pm, Sorry For not telling you Lucy!"

"That's Alright and I've Already Came up with songs!"

"Great see you Tonight!"

"Oh I tell you the songs tonight when I meet you there!"

Lucy ended the call and Called the boys up.

"Boys where having A concert at 6.30pm Tonight I've already Came up with the songs kay!"

Boys: "Kay!"

Lucy: "Practice NOW!"

Lucy ended the call and Realized she was in a Towel so she changed into Ripped Blue shorts, a white tank top with the worlds Peace and a pictured of the city and she wore white runners with blue laces.

Her hair was in two Ponytails (or Pigtails) with blue Ribbons in them while she sprayed Blue strips on her blonde hair.

She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Lucy Grabbed her Phone and other things that were important.

She then went in to the limo and sat in while she waited for the boys.

Once they got here the car started moving and in about 10 minutes they where there.

"Hey Lucy!" Shouted Gray

"What?" Lucy Replied back.

"What's the song were Playing?" He asked.

"Um... C'mon" she thought.

"Okay!" he ran to the other boys.

They got to the Practice studio and Practice there song while the staff Got ready for the concert tonight.

* * *

**Timeskip Concert Time**

Lucy wore for the concert Her Ripped Blue shorts with a brown Belt, a pink and White Checkered jacket (her White-ish Pink bra was Sticking out)

and wore White Runners with pink laces.

Her hair was In Two Ponytails down with Pink ribbons on it.

And for accessories she wore a Golden heart Necklace.

The boys were Wearing Frog, Rabbits, Crocodile,bear,Turtle costumes and other cute little animal costumes

Which were so freaking funny!

Natsu- Crocodile

Gray- Frog

Sting- Bear

Rogue- Racoon

Gajeel-Cat

Loke-Rabbit

Jellal- Turtle

"Hey Minna!" Lucy smiled.

Cheers were heard.

"Thanks for coming to this concert and I Hope you have a great time!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Song: C'mon**

**Artist: Ke$ha **

The music started and Lucy began to sing when the Instruments hitted.

_**Saw you leaning against that old record machine**_

_**Saw the name of your band written on the marquee**_

_**It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy**_

_**Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy**_

A Sign was Putted up above the band with the worlds "NEW YESTERDAY"

_**Feeling like I'm a high schooler**_

_**Sipping on a warm wine cooler**_

_**Hot 'cause the party don't stop**_

_**I'm in a crop top**_

_**Like I'm working at hooters**_

_**We been keeping it PG**_

_**But I wanna get a little frisky**_

_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_

_**Let me set you free**_

Lucy winked and put her hand out mouthing the worlds "gimee" .

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_

_**And you're looking just like my type**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Now don't even try to deny**_

_**We're both going home satisfied**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar**_

_**Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart**_

_**Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark**_

_**Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark**_

_**Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger**_

_**Sipping on a warm Budweiser**_

_**Touch me and give me that rush**_

_**Better pack a toothbrush**_

_**Gonna pull an all-nighter**_

_**We been keeping it kosher**_

_**But I wanna get it on for sure**_

_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_

_**Baby don't be scared**_

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_

_**And you're looking just like my type**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Now don't even try to deny**_

_**We're both going home satisfied**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**I don't wanna go to sleep**_

_**I wanna stay up all night**_

_**I wanna just screw around**_

_**I don't wanna think about**_

_**What's gonna be after this**_

_**I wanna just live right now**_

_**I don't wanna go to sleep**_

_**I wanna stay up all night**_

_**I wanna just screw around**_

_**I don't wanna think about**_

_**What's gonna be after this**_

_**I wanna just live right now**_

_**(C'mon)**_

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_

_**And you're looking just like my type**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Now don't even try to deny**_

_**We're both going home satisfied**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

* * *

Lucy Finished the song and Did one off her Famous Smiles ツ.

Cheers were Heard From the crowed while the Band bowed.

"Great Job Guys" Mira smiled.

"Thanks!" The Band replied

They got off the stage and walked straight to a Limo and Drove back.

Once they got back They Immediately rushed out to there"Secret base"

* * *

**Gray's POV:**

I rushed Up stairs to my room and Got out my I PHONE I entered My secret password, The hardest you could ever figure out ( 1234 (right Gray)

I then went into "Birthdays" app I pressed on it and there Appeared the Birthdays off everybody's.

_July 1, X767- Lucy heartfilia The prettiest_

_December 9 X766-Natsu Dragneel The Stupidest_

_August 6 X766- gray Fullbuster The Great_

_September 17-Loke _

_November 25 -Jellal Fernades the creepy tattoo face_

_June 8 -Gajeel The metal Head_

_January__ 12- Rogue the loner_

_February__ 29-Sting the Bastard_

* * *

Once Gray finished reading the B-days (I made the B-days up except for Lucy's)

he Checked the date and It was June the 7th.

'Tomorrow's Gajeels Birthday hmm" He thought pretty Shop a gift with that metal-head.

"Hey Guys!" Gajeel Yelled.

"What?!" the boys replied back.

"How about we compete for Lucy but she has to chose who she wants!" He smirked.

"find... WHAT!?' They yelled.

"gigihee Didn't hear me I said How about we compete for Lucy but she has to chose who she wants, Idiots!" Gajeel smirked.

"We Agree then Best man for Lucy wins" Sting said.

"Okay sure, But I am not going easy on you!" natsu smirked.

"Oh and there is One rule NO having Sex with her okay?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Got it!" the boys yelled.

"Wait.. Before you go, for the 'bet' You have to asked her on a date with her and asked her out!" He smirked.

"Find" They replied.

"Oh and I'm going first since my B-days Tomorrow and Were Also Doing Alphabetical Order for the dates!" He 'Gihehee again.

"Whatever!" they yelled.

"So here's the order!"

* * *

_1st: Gajeel RedFox_

_2nd: Gray Fullbuster_

_3rd: Jellal Fernades_

_4th: Loke Celestial_

_5th: Natsu Dragneel_

_6h: Rogue Cheney_

_7th: Sting Eufficle_

* * *

"Okay Ready Steadied GO!" The Race For Lucy Started.

Gajeel ran up to Lucy's room while the boys stayed down in the lounge room.

"Hey Guys!' gray said.

"What is it Popsicle?" said natsu

"Don't call me that Flame-brain!" gray yelled.

"What is it Ice princess?!" Natsu growled.

"Shut Up!" Loke yelled.

"WHAT!?" Natsu/Gray replied back.

"What where you gonna say before Gray?" He lifted up his shades.

"What I was about to say but someone "RUDELY" Interrupted me *Natsu growls* well That We could kiss her and stalk her while other people are doing there date!" He smirked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BRILLIANT!" The boys Exclaimed.

* * *

**Luna: "Chapter ends I hoped you liked it!" **

**Luna: "please review,Follow or favorite (your choice)**

**Luna: "Thank you so much for reading and here;'s the results in the poll"**

**1st: Natsu 2 votes**

**1st: (tied) Jellal 2 Votes**

**2nd: Gajeel**

**3rd: Rogue**

**Last: Gray, Loke and STing**

**Vote in the Poll To see who Lucy should be!**

**(Ends after Stings date)**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna: "Hello Guys!"**

**Luna: "I have decided to update Popstar Love Life again cause I love it!**

**Luna: "Hoped you enjoyed and Please Review, Follow and favourite (your choice)**

**Luna: "vote In mu Poll For Who should Lucy be with?**

**Luna:"Thank you enjoy reading!"**

**Luna: "Here's the summary!"**

* * *

_Summary:Lucy's a Famous Popstar with her band. Her band mates are all Boys and have a MAJOR crush on her. Who Will she fall in love with?_

_Previously__: __"What I was about to say but someone "RUDELY" Interrupted me *Natsu growls* well That We could kiss her and stalk her while other people are doing there date!" He smirked._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"BRILLIANT!" The boys Exclaimed.**_

* * *

**_Information_**_**:**_

_**Lucy- Vocaloist and lead Dancer**_

_**Gray: Back Up Vocaloist and Guitarist**_

_**Natsu: Drums**_

_**Gajeel: Guitarist**_

_**Jellal: Keybored/Piano**_

_**Sting: Dancer and Backup Drumer**_

_**Rogue: Dancer and Backup Keybored/Piano**_

_**Loke: Dancer and Backup Guitarist**_

_**Mirajane- Manager**_

* * *

**With Gajeel **

Gajeel Went up the stairs hearing It creek when he stepped on each Step.

Once you got to Lucy's room he 'politely' Kicked down the door.

"THE HELL!?" Lucy yelled Felling Extremely Pissed off since Some-one broke her door which was just New.

"Sorry Bunny-girl!" Gajeel Snickered.

"Not funny Ass!" Lucy retorted.

"Whatever Blondie" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Get out of my round Gajeel!" Lucy annoyed.

"I was going to say something to you!" Gajeel said.

"What is it, Jerk It better be quick and important If not your gonna be facing my wrapth." She said while having a muderous glare on her face.

"Well I was going to say..." He muttered the last part quietly.

"HUH?!" Lucy said while putting her hands behind her ears pulling them closer while Listening Closely

"Well..." He started.

"FUCKING HURRY UP!" Lucy said.

"FIND COULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME TOMORROW!" Gajeel said.

"THAT'S WHAT ALL YOU WERE GONNA SAY FIND COULD YOU PLEASE GO OU-, Wait what?" She said.

"Are you deaf something "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE TOMORROW!" Gajeel begged.

"EH...W-well...I'll think about it" She retorted" Lucy blushed and turned around.

"Now could you please get out!" Lucy said.

"Find!" Gajeel said walking out the room feeling rejected.

Lucy POV:

"That Jerk asked me out on a Freaking DATE!"

"Do I acept or Reject?"

"One reason to not accept is Levy will be SO Angry at me and If I'll reject Gajeel Might Feel sad and Rejected."

Lucy thought.

"Hmm I need help!" I spoke.

* * *

**(PLEASE REVIEW IF LUCY SHOULD GO ON THAT DATE OR NOT and if you acept can you tell on what should happen on the date?" Onigai!")**

**Normal**** POV:**

* * *

"AHAA Mirajane and A song will help!" Lucy jumped and pointed her finger (not the rude finger (-_-))

Lucy Grabbed her phone and texted Mira her Manager.

"Come to my Room I have a Problem!"

Once she texted it she grabbed her Microphone and started singing.

* * *

_**Artist; Selena Gomez **_

_**Song: Tell me something I don't know**_.

* * *

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it**_

_**It's so hard to break yeah**_

_**There's no way to fake it**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**_

_**I shouldn't believe in**_

_**The dreams that I'm dreaming**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**I hear it everyday**_

_**I hear it all the time**_

_**I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind**_

_**Oh**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**_

_**How many inches in a mile**_

_**What it takes to make you smile**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**Tell me, tell me something I don't know [2x]**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing**_

_**This life I'm pursuing**_

_**The odds I'd be losing**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's one in a million**_

_**Like one in billion**_

_**One in a zillion**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**I hear it every day**_

_**I hear it all the time**_

_**I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind**_

_**Oh**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**_

_**How many inches in a mile**_

_**What it takes to make you smile**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**[Rap]**_

_**So here's the track**_

_**Like Catrina makes a**_

_**Wish Medina**_

_**Make 'em say, "I'm ready."**_

_**Are you ready for it**_

_**Ya I'm ready for it**_

_**Really ready for it**_

_**Ya I'm ready for it**_

_**Let's get ready for it**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I know I'm gonna get there someday**_

_**It doesn't help when you say**_

_**It won't be easy**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**_

_**How many inches in a mile**_

_**What it takes to make you smile**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [3x]**_

_**How many inches in a mile**_

_**What it takes to make you smile**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know.**_

* * *

She finished and heard the sound of Applause/ Clapping.

"Mira...Boys..." Lucy said.

"Great song Luce!" Natsu smiled.

"You should sing that in one off are Concerts!" Gray excliamed.

"Great Song Beautiful!" Loke winked.

"Awesome!" Sting said.

"Good..." Rogue said.

"Awesome Job, Lucccy!" Jellal smiled.

"...GREAT!" Gajeel shouted.

"Why That was beautiful Lucy!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks...Why are the boys here Mira?" Lucy asked.

"They followed me upstairs!" She replied.

"Oh..." she replied.

Lucy then glared at the boys and they scarthed their neck.

"Get..out!" Lucy muserously said.

"hai mad'am!" They saluted and went out the door way.

"Lucy dear what's the problem you were talking about?" Mira asked.

"Well..." Lucy put her fingers together and blushed.

"Well Lucy!" Mirajane smiled.

"Well Gajeel asked me on a date Should I go or not?" Lucy asked.

"I am an EXPERT on LOVE Lucy, I know what to do!" Mira said.

"REALLY!" Lucy said.

"Yes I am Lucy!" Mirajane said.

"What should I do sensei?" Lucy asked.

"Well They're three Options" Mira said.

"What!" Lucy said.

"Well The first is Follow Your heart" Mira said.

"Oh..." Lucy stated.

"The second is Just do whatever you feel like and Accept it and make Levy sad."

"I would NEVER do that!" Lucy said.

"The third is Decline and Make his heart break in to Pieces" Mira said.

"I would Kind of do that" Lucy said.

"Lucy..." Mira said.

"What!?" Lucy said.

"Nothing!" Mira said quickly.

"hmmmm All well!" lucy said.

"Anyways which one do you pick?" Mira asked.

"I will chose...Number one "Follow my heart" Lucy declared.

"Sure!" Mira smiled.

"SO, Do I follow my heart right now?' Lucy questioned.

"Do you even know what "follow your Heart means?" Mira asked.

"Technically "Yes" Lucy replied.

Mirajane smacked her head.

"Lucy Follow you heart mean, That Do what you heart tells you to do" Mira said twitching a little.

"Alright I Get it!" Lucy said.

"So what does your heart say to you?" Mira asked.

"Well It's telling me-

* * *

**Chapter Ends.**

**Sorry for the 'Cliff Hanger' **

**Please Review if Lucy should go on a date with Gajeel (Could you tell me on what should happen if they go on a date)**

**Please Review, Follow and favourite! (your choice)**

**Thank you for reading and here are the votes in the poll!**

**Natsu 1st (Includes reviews votes) 5 votes (yay Nalu!)**

**Rogue: 2nd 3 votes**

**Jellal: 3rd 2 votes**

**Gajeel, Sting and Gray 4th(Gray includes review votes) 1 vote (poor Gralu, Galu and StiCY)**

**Loke: 0 votes (Poor Loke)**

**Review and Vote in my poll!**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
